<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Good Boy Deserves Favor by elrhiarhodan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096703">Every Good Boy Deserves Favor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan'>elrhiarhodan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Married Spies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, Happily Married Spies, Hartwin, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Phone Sex, Power Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has been a very good boy.  Harry rewards him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Married Spies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merry Month of Masturbation 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Good Boy Deserves Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 9 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Red".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Have you been a good boy?"</i>
</p><p>Eggsy shivers at the hint of a threat in Harry’s voice.  "Yes."</p><p>
  <i>"Yes, what?"</i>
</p><p>"Yes, sir."  Is that really his voice, so breathy?</p><p><i>"I don’t know if I believe you."</i>  There is more than just a hint of threat, now.  Harry sounds like he’s about to tell him to bend over and take his punishment.</p><p>"Please, sir.  I’ve been very good.  I haven’t pleasured myself in a week."  That is the absolute truth.  Even when they are playing games, Eggsy doesn’t lie.</p><p>
  <i>"Do you think you deserve a reward?"</i>
</p><p>Eggsy swallows and parses out his answer carefully.  "You asked me not to touch myself until you said I could. I don’t need a reward for doing what you asked."</p><p><i>"Good boy." </i> Harry now sounds very pleased.  <i>"Perhaps you do deserve a reward, my dear boy.  Have you opened the box I’d packed in your luggage?"</i></p><p>Eggsy had found the present when he’d unpacked, with a card that simply said <i>"Wait"</i>.  "No, sir."</p><p>
  <i>"Then you definitely deserve a present.  Unwrap it and tell me what you think."</i>
</p><p>Eggsy does as his husband commands.  "Jesus fuck, Harry."</p><p>
  <i>"Language, Eggsy.  And do you like it?"</i>
</p><p>"It’s modeled on your cock, ain’t it?"</p><p>
  <i>"Of course. I don’t want anyone else’s cock in you.  Now lie down, put your phone on the pillow and put the cock in you.  Remember, darling, you can’t come until I say so."</i>
</p><p>Harry has thoughtfully included lube with the huge cherry-red silicone dick, but it still takes time to get that monster inside him.  "Haz…"</p><p>
  <i>"Don’t rush. Enjoy the buggering by proxy."</i>
</p><p>Eggsy laughs, "You’re such a fucking freak."  He pants and gets the dildo all the way in.  "Oh, god."  It feels so damn good.</p><p>
  <i>"No, not god, my dear - Harry Hart."</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>